


Date Bang Love

by FlorKites94



Series: Rebellion Kiss [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, F/F, Jyn in New York, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Jyn planifica una serie de citas con Erin y Holtzmann.Secuela de Rebellion Girlfriend





	1. Before Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos les traigo la segunda parte del crossover de Ghostbusters & Rogue One, espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> Enjoy.~~~

 

Es otro viernes a la noche, han pasado tres semanas desde su primer encuentro con Jyn, en el bar, después de su actuación, Jyn se sienta en la barra y charlan junto a Erin y Holtzmann.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Te extrañe?- pregunto la cantante con una sonrisa mientras las dos mujeres se sienta en la barra.

-Si.-

-Y, ¿Cómo hiciste en estas tres semanas?-

-Fuimos a cazar fantasmas, fue muchos fantasmas en tres semanas, hasta cazamos una cantante de ópera en el teatro.- conto Erin mientras bebe el vaso.

-¿Y cómo te fue en los fines de semanas?- pregunto Jyn con el vaso en la mano mientras hace golpecitos con sus dedos contra la mesa.

-Salimos a beber en el bar y paseamos en Nueva York.-

-Qué bueno, y dime ¿Esta libre para el próximo fin de semana?-

Las dos mujeres estaban dudando sobre si el próximo fin de semana va a salir, la castaña no sabe que sería una cita.

-Creo que si.- decía la castaña terminado de beber el vino.

-Yo estoy libre, y dime ¿Qué planes tienes, Jyn?-

-Yo voy a organizar unas citas para conocer mejor, el primero voy a salir con Erin, después sigue con Holtz, después organizo una cita para ustedes dos en mi próximo recital, y por ultimo salimos las tres.- explico la joven.

-Que buena idea, tendré una cita con Jyn.- dijo emocionada la rubia entre pequeños aplausos.

-No suena mal.-

Erin estaba nerviosa, después de salir con Holtz, va ser su primera cita sin la rubia y la chica va a tener una cita es la mitad de su edad, y más después, va a salir con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, ella es tan sonrojada porque va a tener tres citas.

-Durante la semana, voy a envían una carta de invitación, para así preparar con anticipación.-

-Ok, estaré bien preparada.-

-Sí, creo.- hablaba nerviosa Erin.

-Muy bien, te espero el sábado con Erin.-

-Oh, bien.-

La rubia está emocionada por salir con una mujer diferente mientras que la castaña está un poco nerviosa porque va a tener una cita que es la mitad de su edad, esa joven es rebelde por fuera y por dentro es romántica y sensual, que sorpresas va a deparar en las próximas citas.

 


	2. Shoot in New York - Jyn/Erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la demora, aqui un nuevo capitulo.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Es un fin de semana tranquilla y Erin está nerviosa de su primera cita con Jyn, va a salir con una mujer que es más joven que Holtzmann, su corazón late un poco rápido. Vestido con un pantalón de jean azul debajo de las rodillas con una blusa de color celeste y un bolso, ella esta lista cuando sonó su celular y era un mensaje de Jyn.

 

Jyn: _Erin, hoy vamos a tomar fotos en el parque, por favor lleve una cámara, te espero. C:_

Erin: _Ok, Jyn, nos vemos. ;)_

 

Ella envió el mensaje y lo guardo, saco su cámara de foto y lo puso en el bolso, Erin está lista para salir.

_-Dios, es mi primera cita sin Holtz, ay, estoy nerviosa.-_ pensó la castaña con la mente lleno de sentimientos y emociones.

\-----

Erin llego al parque, allí esta Jyn, sentada en la banca, vestida con un pantalón de jean oscuro con una remera de manga larga con estampa a rayas en blanco y negro y anteojos de sol, ella se luce casual y aún se mantiene su estilo rebelde.

-Buenas tardes, Jyn.- saludo.

-Hola, Erin, te espere, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Fue un poco largo, pero valió la pena.- contesto con los ojos cerrados.

 -Bien, ¿Esta lista para tomar fotos?-

-Sí, estoy lista.-

Las dos mujeres sacaron sus cámaras y se fueron caminando tomados de las manos, Erin se sonroja, al sentir la mano de Jyn, tiene una calidez agradable en la piel de la cantante.

_-Mi dios, ella tiene hermosa aura, es tan hermosa.-_ pensó como si sus pensamientos está siendo atrapada en una tela de araña.

Las mujeres fueron a tomar unas fotos alrededor del parque, en el lago, con los niños jugando, con las estatuas vivientes y los artistas en el parque. Cuando terminaron de tomar, Erin y Jyn se sentaron en la banca para mirar las fotos en sus respectivas cámaras.

-Quedaron muy bellas, muy hermosas.- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña al ver su cámara.

-Si, a ti te salieron muy bien, te felicito.-

-Gracias.-

-Vamos a comer en un lugar especial, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Sí, tengo hambre.-

\------

Erin y Jyn fueron al lugar especial para comer que es en el techo del edificio del bar, tras caminar piso por piso, llegaron al lugar para descansar y comer, en la mesa hay tartaletas, cupcakes y un jarro de limonada con hielo, las dos se sentaron y se sirvieron la limonada en un vaso para cada uno.

-Por nuestra primera cita, salud.-

-Por nuestra primera cita.- brindo Erin al chocar su vaso contra el otro.

Después de beber la limonada, las dos mujeres probaron las tartaletas saladas, la primera era con cubitos de jamón cocido y queso, la segunda era de champiñones y la tercera era de queso cheddar con tocino y con un sabor peculiar, Cuando Erin comió la tartaleta, su lengua se disolvió el sabor, es una combinación de dulce y salado.

-Es muy delicioso, y dime Jyn que ingrediente era para la parte dulce.- pregunto mientras se saboreaba la comida.

-Es ciruela, lo puse para dar un toque dulce, yo lo hice y lo encontré en internet.- contesto mientras come. – Hice sin ciruela, en caso de necesidad.-

-Guau, esta delicioso, ya voy a probar la de sin ciruela.-

-Me alegro.- sonrió Jyn mientras que Erin comió otra tartaleta.

Tras comer las tartaletas, las dos comieron uno cupcakes, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla, mientras lo saborearan, Jyn platicar con Erin.

-¿Como eran tus padres, y como eran tu pasado?

-Mis padres casi se lo llevan bien, pero cuando era niña, vi un fantasma todas las noches, cuando les conté a mis padres y no creyeron, asistir a terapia, mis compañeros de clase se enteraron, y me burlaron, me decía chica fantasma, la única que  me creyó fue Abby,-  conto la castaña sobre su pasado. -Ahora mis padres me llevan bien y Abby me cae bien, algún te llevo a conocer a ella y también a Patty.

-Que bien.- contesto emocionada la joven entre pequeños aplausos. -Y dime, aparte de Holtzmann, ¿Saliste con otra mujer o es solo por curiosidad?-

-Antes que conociera a Holtz, solo fue por curiosidad, cuando estábamos en la universidad, Abby me llevaba a las fiestas, cuando festejamos y emborrachamos, bese a una mujer, solo por curiosidad.- contesto Erin con los dedos cruzados. -Años después, conocí a Phil por años, y después cuando conocí a Holtzmann, Phil no me contesto y nos terminamos, ahora salgo con ella.-

-Antes salía con Phil y ahora sales con Holtz, ¿Eres bisexual?-

-Si, soy bisexual. -contesto con nervios la castaña, su corazón se latía fuerte.

-Buena respuesta, yo también soy bisexual.- dijo con sinceridad la joven y la castaña se quedó helada por la respuesta. -Cuando estaba en la secundaria, salía con Cassian, me invitaron a salir a las citas, era muy agradable hasta que nos graduamos, nos separamos y nos tomamos por caminos diferentes, años después, en la reunión de los graduados, vi a Cassian saliendo con otro chico, me aleje de el, pero me alcanzo, Cassian dijo que es bisexual, cuando escucho esto, me puse a llorar y confesé que soy bisexual, el me escucho, y me abrazo, ahora solo somos amigos.-

Erin se quedó helada por el pasado amoroso de Jyn y salía unas lágrimas de alegría, ella esta feliz por la confesión de la joven.

-Que hermosa confesión… y que coincidencia.-

-Gracias, y sí que coincidencia.- sonrió Jyn secando las lágrimas de Erin.

-Jyn, ¿Puedo besarte?-

-Sí, desde luego.- contesto mientras se levantaba.

La joven le dio un suave beso a la castaña, Erin se siente los suaves labios de Jyn que es igual que la seda, las dos se separaron del beso, y la joven toco los labios de la física.

-Que linda eres.-

-Gracias, y a ti también, eres hermosa.-

-Gracias, te quiero, Erin.-

-Y a ti también, Jyn.-

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas en la silla de Erin, la castaña se sintió el suave perfume de la joven que huele a jazmín, minutos después, Jyn se separó del Erin y volvió a sentar a su silla.

-Muchas gracias por la cita y por el abrazo, fue muy hermoso.-

-De nada, espero que hayas disfrutado.- sonrió la joven.

-Ya va ser tarde, debo irme, muchas gracias por todo, fue una hermosa cita.-

-De nada, Erin, te esperare pronto.- contesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos pronto.

-Gracias.-

 La castaña se bajó de las escaleras y salió del departamento con una sonrisa y sus nervios quedaron atrás, ella nunca se va olvidar su primera cita con Jyn y algún va a volver a encontrar.

 


	3. New York Ink - Jyn/Holtzmann

 

En una tarde de sábado, Holtzmann está arreglando para la cita con Jyn, vestido con pantalón de jean con una musculosa negra, chaqueta de cuero negro, collar de metal y sus típicas gafas del sol, ella esta lista cuando sonó su celular y era un mensaje de Jyn.

Jyn: _¿Esta lista para salir?_

Holtz: _Si estoy 100% ;)_

Jyn: _Ok, te espero. =D_

La rubia envió el mensaje, durante sus años, ella salió con varias mujeres antes de estar con Erin pero ninguna funciono, esta va ser su primera cita sin Erin.

- _Espero no cometer el mismo error hace varios años, no me decepciones_.- pensó un poco nerviosa la rubia sobre sus errores que ha cometido en sus anteriores citas.

\--------

Holtz llego a la sala en donde esta Jyn, esperando afuera, la joven esta vestido con una remera negra con el logotipo de su banda favorita acompañado con un pantalón de jean y gafas del sol.

-Hola, Holtz, que linda estas.- saludo de forma seductora.

-Hola, Jyn, gracias.- sonrió por las palabras de la joven. -¿En dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la sala porque hoy hay una convención de tatuajes y tengo entradas.-

-Sí, que emoción.-

-¿Esta lista para entrar?-

-Sí, desde luego.-

Las dos fueron caminadas tomados de las manos, y entraron a la sala. En la sala había mucha gente, puesto de ventas y tatuadores, sonidos de las máquinas de tatuar y artistas, Holtz quedo maravillada por la convención de tatuajes, primero las dos mujeres observan a un famoso artista tatuado a una persona en el brazo con el diseño de un dragón, minutos después de terminar de tatuar, la persona se levanta y muestra el trabajo terminado, la gente aplauden al tatuador y la rubia aplaudieron de alegría.

 -¡Él es un gran artista, me encanto!-

-Sí, es un excelente artista.- hablo la joven mientras camina hacia otro puesto. –Holtz, quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Te gustaría hacer un tatuaje que duren para siempre?-

Con la pregunta de Jyn, Holtzmann se quedó en silencio, ella pensó si hacia un tatuaje permanente, Erin podría estar celosa, llegaría al límite y rompería su relación, minutos después de pensar, la rubia tomo una decisión.

-Jyn, decido no tatuar, es que Erin estaría enojada si tatuó con tu nombre, y nuestra relación estaría en peligro, así que, no lo hare.- contesto con sinceridad y la joven sonrió por su respuesta.

-Sí, respeto tu respuesta.-

-Gracias.-

-Holtz, mira aquí, hay un puesto de tatuajes temporales, estos solo duran unos días y hay bonitos diseño, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Sí, es una buena idea, llevare uno para mí y el otro para Erin.- sonrió mientras va al puesto.

En el puesto de tatuajes temporales, la rubia eligió su diseño que es una calavera, y para Erin eligió una rosa, ella está orgullosa de elegir sus diseños y llevar a su casa.

-¡Que lindos diseños!-

-Gracias, Jyn, sin estos, yo habré tomado la decisión equivocada.-

-De nada, ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso?-

-Ok.-

\--------

Las dos están afuera, descansando y sentando en sus sillas, tomando sus respectivas bebidas para aliviar su sed mientras platican.

-Dime Holtz, ¿Cómo era tu mentora?-

-Mi mentora se llama Rebecca, ella enseña sobre ingeniería, yo sigo los pasos de Rebecca y hago mis inventos con sus pasos, algún día te lo voy a mostrar.- contesto mientras bebe su vaso.

-¿Cómo era tu vida en la escuela?-

 -Cuando tenía dieciséis años, yo era una buena estudiante pero no me llevaba bien con mis compañeros, ellos me burlaron y me decía pechos de fantasma.-

-No me lo digan.-

-Sí, fue un infierno, después de la graduación, me aleje de ellos y lo vi más, y me fui a estudiar en una universidad para estudiar ingeniería.-

-Guau, lo hiciste, felicitaciones.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Holtz.

-Y dime, aparte de Erin, ¿Saliste con otra mujer en el pasado?-

-Si, en el pasado, cuando estaba en la universidad, salí con varias pero ellas me rechazaron, cometí algunos errores y me sentí con el corazón roto, años después, cuando conocí a Erin, ella me cambio la vida, me lleva muy bien y lo animo si ella está mal.-

-Me alegro. Holtz, no quiero que te moleste, ¿Te gustaría que te de un beso?-

La rubia quedo paralizada por la pregunta de la joven y corazón latía rápido, ella tiene miedo de cometer otro error, si cometía este error, ella sufría otro rechazo amoroso, Holtzmann pensó e hizo una estrategia.

-Sí, pero con una condición.- respondió con sinceridad, sus labios tiembla.

-Ok, ¿Cuál es?-

-Ese beso va ser un secreto entre tú y yo, no se lo digan a nadie.-

-Ok, lo voy a mantener.-

-Muy bien, ahora bésame.-

Las dos mujeres se acercaron sus labios y se besaron lentamente, Jyn caricia la mejilla sonrojada de Holtz, elle sintió los labios de terciopelo de la joven, un rato después, las dos se separaron del beso.

-¿Qué te pareció mi beso?- pregunto Jyn mientras caricia la suave mejilla de Holtzmann.

-Fue muy hermoso y tus labios son suave como seda.- respondió sonrojada y se respira profundamente.

-Gracias, Holtz.-

-De nada.-

-Holtz, termina de beber, volvemos a recorrer a la sala y volveremos a casa.-

-Que bien.- respondió la rubia terminando de beber del vaso.-

Las dos mujeres se levantaron de la mesa y volvieron a entra a la convención, ellas recorrieron la sala, disfrutaron de los puestos y de los artistas tatuadores, ellas se divirtieron entre sonrisas y alegría.

\--------

Después de disfrutar en la convención de tatuajes, afuera de la sala, Jyn se despiden de Holtz.

-Holtzmann, me disfrute mucho contigo, fue una gran cita, muchas gracias.-

-Igualmente.-

-Espero volverte muy pronto, nos vemos, Holtz.- despidió la joven dando un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos pronto, Jyn.-

Holtzmann se alejó de Jyn, sus errores quedaron atrás, ella recordara su cita con la joven sin ninguna equivocación, y de jamás va a olvidar.

 


	4. Rock and Roll Night - Holtzmann/Erin

 

Es un sábado en la noche en el teatro Stonebrook, esta noche es el festival de músicos y bandas, Erin está esperando a Holtz, ella con su vestidito negro, elegante sin llegar a lo gótico y con un rodete en la cabellera, la espera se hacía lenta, la castaña estaba desesperada de ver a su amada, minutos después llega Holtzmann, la rubia estaba vestida con un pantalón negro con tachas, una remera negra y su famosa chaqueta de cuero, dios, parece como un artista de rock.

-Hola, Erin, perdón por la demora, es que hubo demoras en el transito.-  hablaba un poco apenada la rubia mientras se saludaba con su cabeza.

-Tranquillo, Holtz, valió la pena la espera.- sonrió mientras se levantaba de la banca. -¿Tienes los pases VIP?-

-Sí, mi dama, aquí lo tienes, póngalos y entremos.-

-Si.-

Las dos mujeres se colgaron sus pases en el cuello, fueron tomados de la mano y entraron hacia el escenario, las dos recordara por la caza de fantasma que paso en este teatro, hoy no hay ningún problema, ni sustos.

 

\------

El show está a punto de comenzar, Erin y Holtzmann está en la primera fila entre mucha gente, las luces empezaba a hacer su show, la música comenzó a subir el ritmo y las personas, haciendo las palmas con las manos, el show comenzó. En el escenario había bandas y músicos de géneros musicales, desde alternativa hasta música punk, aunque Erin no está familiarizada con este tipo de música, mientras que Holtz lo disfruta. Después de varios números musicales, llegó el turno de que Jyn cante frente al escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, nos orgullece de presentar a una joven que hace su debut en el festival, con ustedes… ¡Jyn Erso!-

Las dos mujeres aplaudieron mientras que la joven subía al escenario, con pantalón de cuero, musculosa negra y chaqueta de cuero, ella toco la guitarra eléctrica y canto, Erin y Holtz, escucho la hermosa voz de Jyn, canta como una musa del rock, después varias canciones, la joven termino de tocar y la gente lo aplaudió.

-¡Bravo, Jyn, te quiero!- aplaudió Holtz mientras Jyn se bajaba del escenario.

-¡Fue un gran show! ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo a ella?-

-Ok.-

\-----

Las dos mujeres salieron del escenario tras el festival, mientras las dos van caminando abrazadas, la joven cantante está observando y toma unas fotos.

-Mmm… esto va a ser un buen recuerdo.- pensó Jyn mientras camina despacio, sin hacer ruido.

Las dos esta sentadas en la banca, entre abrazos y besos, mientras que Jyn, escondido entre las plantas, tomando las fotos como si fuese como un paparazzi en control.

-Erin, ¿Quieres un refresco?-

-Sí, Holtz.- contesto la castaña mientras que la rubia saca unas latas de refrescos de la máquina expendedora.

-Toma, aquí lo tienes.-

-Gracias, salud, por el debut de Jyn.-

-Por el debut de Jyn.-

Mientras las dos mujeres beben, Jyn observa y toman por cada acción y movimiento que hacen, después de beber, Holtz y Erin platican, abrazan, dan besos y toma fotos, momentos más tarde, las dos se levanta de la banca, la joven deja de tomar las fotos, guarda la cámara y deja de esconder entre las plantas, Jyn se acercaba a las dos y lo saludaron.

-¡Hola, Jyn!-  saludaron las dos.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo estuvo mi recital?-

-Tu actuación fue espectacular.- dijo Erin entre pequeños aplausos.

-Te luciste como una estrella de rock, fue unas de las mejores actuaciones que he visto.-

-Gracias chicas, y para celebrar mi debut en el teatro Stonebrook, voy a invitar a las dos, una tarde de cine y una cena en la noche, será el próximo sábado, así que preparen sus vestidos, yo lo espero pronto.-

-Genial, una cita con mi Erin y Jyn.- contesto emocionada Holtzmann.

-Ok, nos vemos la próxima semana.-

-Muchas gracias, hasta la próxima.-

-Nos vemos, Jyn.- despidió la rubia mientras lleva a su novia, tomados de la mano y salieron del teatro.

\-----

En su departamento, Jyn imprime las fotos de Erin y Holtz, mirando estas, la joven sonríe con orgullo y pensado para la próxima cita entre las tres.

 


	5. Triple Kiss - Jyn/Holtzmann/Erin

 

Han pasado una semana, desde el recital de Jyn, Erin y Holtzmann está preparando para la cita en el cine, las dos esta vestido con ropa casual para esta ocasión, sonó el celular y es de Erin, es un mensaje de Jyn.

Jyn: _Hola, chicas, ¿Esta ok para ir?_

Erin: _Si, estamos listas._

Jyn: _Ok, te esperamos, bye._

La castaña envió el mensaje y lo guardo en su cartera, las dos mujeres están listas para ir a la cita con Jyn.

-¿Lista, Holtz?-

-Sí, estoy totalmente lista.-

Las dos salieron del departamento y fueron tomados de las manos, La rubia está ansiosa de salir con dos mujeres mientras que la profesora está un poco nerviosa de salir con dos mujeres jóvenes, su corazón late fuerte, este va ser su primera cita doble.

\-----

En el cine, Erin y Holtz llegaron a la sala de cine, en donde esta Jyn esperando, con su estilo casual y rockero, la joven se acercó a las dos mujeres.

-Hola, mis chicas.-

-Hola, Jyn.-  saludaron las dos con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicas, ya elegí una película para ver las tres, elegí una película romántica, seguramente les va gustar.- dijo la joven mientras sacan las entradas.

-Que bien.-

-¿Qué tipo de película romántica es?- pregunto la rubia.

-Sera uno de vampiros.-

-Sí, esto va ser muy interesante.- respondió emocionada Holtzmann.

-Ok, ¿Están listas para ver la película?-

-¡Sí!- contestaron las dos mujeres.

\-----

Las tres entraron a sala de cine, con palomitas de maíz y refrescos, cuando la función comenzó, ellas vieron la escena en donde la protagonista es rescatada por un vampiro, durante la escena del beso entre el vampiro y la protagonista, Erin y Holtzmann tocaron las suaves manos de Jyn, es tan suave y hermosa como la seda.

\-----

Cuando la película termino, las tres mujeres sale de la sala, ellas disfrutaron de la función.

-¿Qué tal la función?-

-Fue muy buena, aunque no me gusto el antagonista, igual vale la ver la película.- contesto Erin mientras camina hacia la salida del cine.

-Muy buena película, me encanto.-

-Me alegra que haya disfrutado.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Holtz y Erin.

-Bien chicas, voy a mi departamento a hacer la cena, así que preparen sus vestidos, yo lo espero en la noche.-

-Ok, te esperamos.- contesto la castaña caminando con la rubia, y se aleja de la joven.

\-----

En la noche, Erin está arreglando para cena con Jyn y Holtz, poniendo un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla con zapatos de tacones negros y un collar que regalo la rubia para hacer un look sensual, ella está lista para salir, Erin sale del su departamento, allí afuera esta Holtzmann, con un traje de gala para esta ocasión.

-Hola, Erin, hoy está muy hermosa.- saludo la rubia mientras da la vuelta a la profesora.

-Gracias, Holtz, tú también esta hermosa.-

-Gracias, ¿Esta lista para irnos?-

-Sí, estoy lista.-

Las dos caminan hacia el departamento de Jyn en donde espera una velada romántica.

\-----

Ellas llegaron al departamento de la cantante, Holtzmann toco la puerta, Jyn viene, abre la puerta y le da la bienvenida, la joven usa un vestido de color azul oscuro corto y con tacones altos para un estilo elegante.

-Hola, pasen.-

-Hola, Jyn, está muy guapa esta noche.- saludo con sensualidad Holtzmann.

-Está muy hermosa.-

-Gracias, tomen sus sillas, la comida va a estar lista.- hablo Jyn mientras se preparan los platos.

Las dos cazafantasmas se sientan en la mesa mientras que la joven trae la comida que es fideos con salsa de salmón, Jyn abre el corcho, sirve el vino en copas y se sienta junto a las dos mujeres.

-¡Salud!- brindaron las tres y disfrutan de la comida.

-¿Cómo eran tus padres, Holtz?- pregunto Jyn bebiendo la copa.

-Solo mi padre viven en su casa en mi ciudad natal, mi madre falleció cuando tenía ocho años, tenía problemas de alcohol, era una buena madre aunque duro poco.-

-Sí, también paso a mí, fue muy duro, pero hay que seguir adelante.- dijo la joven en la mano de la ingeniera.

-Sí, gracias.-

-Dime Erin, ¿Cómo es Abby?-

-Abby es una gran amiga desde que éramos jóvenes, nos llevamos muy bien, aunque no siempre, cuando quería el título en la universidad de Columbia, Abby publico mi libro y yo me puse como loca, quería quitar el libro, después, cuando grabamos el video de un fantasma, el Dr. Filmore me despidió, eso fue un golpe.- conto la profesora recordando lo que paso con su amiga. –después me uní con ella a investigar y cazar fantasma, cuando vino el incidente de Rowan, el llevo a Abby, yo lo salve y ella me agradeció, ahora somos buenas amigas.-

-Que linda amistad.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Cómo estuvo la comida?-

-Estuvo muy delicioso y cocina excelente.- elogio Erin tras terminar los fideos.

-Muy rico, me encanto, eres una gran cocinera.-

-Gracias por elógiame, ¿Esta lista para el postre?-

-¡Sí!- contesto con emoción las dos cazafantasmas.

Jyn saco el cheesecake, se sirvió una rebanada en un plato y se entregaron a las dos mujeres, ellas probaron el postre, sintieron en sus lenguas, el sabor que derrite en sus bocas.

-Esta tan suave y dulce, con un toque de frutilla.- dijo la castaña mientras saborea el cheescake.

-Está muy rico, eso fue mejor postre que he probado, gracias Jyn.-

-De nada, espero que hayas disfrutado de la cena.- sonrió la joven mientras se retiran los platos de la mesa.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo, Holtz?- pregunto Erin mientras se sienta en el sofá.

-Sí, mi dama.-

Jyn lava los platos y cubiertos mientras escucha música suave, seca y lo guarda, la joven seca las manos y va al sofá en donde esta las dos mujeres, entre besos y abrazos.

-Oye, ¿Me podrías estar en el medio?-

-Sí, siéntase.- respondió la castaña mientras que la joven está en el medio de las dos cazafantasmas.

-¡Que cómodo estar en el medio!-

-Sí, tu piel están suave y tus mejillas, hermosa.- elogio Erin, sintiendo el calor entre las tres.

-Que rico aroma ¿Qué perfume es?-

-Es de rosas blancas.- contesto Jyn mientras se abrazan a las dos.

-Lindo aroma.- dijo con una sonrisa Erin .

-Gracias.-

Las tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, cuando la joven se besó en los suaves labios de las dos cazafantasmas, primero besaron a Erin, después a Holtzmann, las dos se besaron en las suaves mejillas de Jyn, entre besos, abrazos y amor, las tres mujeres disfrutaron la sesión de cariño. Rato después, Erin y Holtz se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, Jyn se levantó y puso la colcha para evitar el resfrió.

-Descansa, mis bellas, mañana va a ser un gran día.-

La joven dejaron las dos descansando de un profundo sueño en el sofá, ella se fue a la cama, después de una hermosa cita, Jyn piensa lo que va pasar mañana con ellas.

 

 


	6. After Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por seguir este crossover, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho, muy pronto nos veremos en otro fic.
> 
> Ahora el ultimo capitulo.
> 
> Enjoy.~~~

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de la cita, las dos mujeres se despertaron del sofá, aun vestidos por la cita de ayer, Erin esta asombrada y sonrojada porque quedo dormida, emborrachada y con los pies descalzos.

-Buenos días, Erin.- despertó la rubia bostezando.

-Buenos días… ¿En dónde estoy y que he pasado anoche?- pregunto un poco confusa la profesora, como si fuera mareada.

-Buenos días a todos, estamos en mi departamento, anoche, las dos quedaron dormidas por la noche posterior de la cita.-

-Ah… es verdad.-

-Bien, les prepare el desayuno para darnos ánimos, así no vuelves a casa con hambre.-

-Genial.- respondió con ánimos Holtz.

Las dos cazafantasmas, se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar, en esta ocasión hay omelet acompañado de jugo de frutas, las tres mujeres platican mientras desayuna.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita que organice?-

-Fue muy lindo la tarde de cine y la cena que preparaste que fue delicioso, fue la mejor cita, gracias.- sonrió la rubia mientras saborea el desayuno.

-Me encanto, fue hermosos.-

-Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de nuestra cita, que tal si la próxima vez, organizamos entre las tres, ¿vale?-

-Ok.-

-Muy bien.- respondió con el pulgar arriba la ingeniera.

-Ok, chicas, voy a traer algo mientras ustedes desayuna, ya vuelvo.-

Jyn fue a su habitación a traer el álbum de fotos, volvió a la mesa y le sorprendió a las dos que esas fotos eran de la cita de Holtz y Erin en el recital de Jyn.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamo la castaña sonrojada al ver la foto de su cita.

-Estas fotos lo tome yo, después del recital, vi como lo interactuaba entre las dos, como lo abrazaban, lo besaban y haciendo cariños, hace una linda pareja.- respondió la joven mientras miraba las fotos.

-Qué bonitas fotos, salieron bien.- sonrió la rubia.

-Oh, no está nada mal.-

-Y bien, ¿Te gustaron las fotos?-

-¡Sí!- contesto Holtzmann

-Yo también.-

-Me alegro que hayas encantado.- sonrió Jyn mientras se abraza de forma suave a las dos mujeres. -¿Sabes que, chicas? Puedes llevar las fotos como recuerdo, yo no me siento celosa cuando sale las dos, hace una hermosa pareja.-

-Gracias, se lo voy a guardar, quiero volverte a ver, Jyn.-

-Yo también.- sonrió Erin abrazando a Jyn y Holtzmman.

-Sí, chicas, algún día, quiero volver a ver.-

Las tres mujeres se abrazaron, entre cariño y amor, hermoso y dulce momentos disfrutaron, esas tres son como hermosas estrellas que brillan.

 


End file.
